Chocolate
by DreamerAC
Summary: Tails loves chocolate and has decided to make Cosmo try to love it as well however eating chocolate causes a messy surprise. Taismo fluff! :


"You never had chocolate before?" Miles Tails Prower was shocked on what he learned from his new friend.

Cosmo giggled a bit then frown. Why was eating something she never heard of this shocking? If this chocolate was really delicious and good as people have been saying then why hasn't she or the people she used to know heard or taste it before?

"Then we have to make you try some!" Tails was what you called a chocolate addict, when he was younger he was addicted to chocolate so much that Sonic had to make sure everyone never gave chocolate to the young fox until he got over this chocolate addiction. He didn't want his best bud to get chubby from the sugary sweetness and plus Tails used to act super hyper from it. It was only recently that Tails had gotten his sweet tooth for chocolate and he decided to make the young seedrian love chocolate just like he does. As Tails ran to look for chocolate Cosmo decided to roam the ship until Tails finds her again. It's been a couple of days and the young plant girl was still surprise that she actually manage to make some new friends, however it scares her on how much that they really care about her because she only just met them.

"Cosmo! I found the chocolate!" Tails yelled from a far. Cosmo giggled on how much the fox really wanted her to like this chocolate thing. As the fox started to break open the chocolate bar she watches him fascinated. Her stomach filled with butterflies roaming around her stomach.

"Are you sure that this chocolate is good Tails?" Cosmo asked him curiously.

"It's better than good Cosmo! In fact it's one of the best creations ever maybe even the best!" The young fox answered as he gave her half the chocolate bar. "On the count of three we both eat some of it."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Together the two eight year olds took a bite of the chocolate. Cosmo eyes glow up as she took a bite of the delicious treat.

"That was delicious Tails!" The girl beamed out loud as the fox smiled.

"I think we should make some more Cosmo!" Tails felt the chocolate addiction coming inside him with a mix of something else that he couldn't think of what it was. He took Cosmo's hand and together they both ran to the kitchen. In there was fudge, chocolate bars and anything chocolate. Tails walked by a huge pot filled with fudge chocolate and took out two spoons.

"Here's the best part! Eating it out of the pot!" Tails explained to Cosmo as he started eating the chocolate. Cosmo did the same until she accidently spilled the pot all over herself.

Her eyes filled with tears of embarrassment of the accident she caused. But Tails being the gentle boy he was just smile and looked at her.

"Hey Cosmo no worries! We got more in the other pot there!" As Tails walked to the other pot filled with the chocolate fudge another pot close by him fell on him. Now both of them had chocolate over them.

However they both just laugh and looked at each other.

"Well it looks like we're a mess now," Cosmo said as she tried to find a towel to clean herself off.

Tails nodded but kept on looking on her feeling another sort of addiction inside him however he didn't understand what can be more addicting than chocolate. He walked close by the girl and against his better judgment he licked her cheek causing the pair to both turn red.

"Uh….sorry…"Tails said as he realized what he was doing. Cosmo just stood quiet with a bigger shade of red on her cheeks. Then out of nowhere she started giggling and hugged the two tailed fox causing him filled with surprise that he almost fell on the floor.

"I think I really love chocolate now," She said with a smile. Tails looked at her and smiled as well, until a voice interrupted their smiling moment.

"Miles Tails Prower! What did I say about you eating chocolate?"

**Haha ahh Tails X Cosmo, my favorite Sonic couple! ;D I try to make this a bit cute and I hope you all like it! Please review! xoxo DAC :D**


End file.
